


Hunting

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric isn't watching the caribou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe I wrote this to bring me out of a little writing slump.   
> Prompt: heart

Holding the branches aside with his hand, Benton held his breath. There they were, the caribou. He was downwind; they couldn't smell him, and he watched them graze, unhindered by his presence. Their winter fur was coming off in ragged bits and pieces, and the male still had a velvet layer of skin on its antlers.

He could shoot them if he wanted to, but he didn't want to--Quinn had taught him that lesson all too well. Now that he was older, he realized that the wrong didn't lie in killing them, because you had to kill to eat (or let other people do it for you). But killing something just to gain status, that was wrong.

Benton's neck prickled, and he closed his eyes and listened. Wind. Chewing caribou. Mosquitoes. His own heart, beating. And--was that leaves rustling behind him?

He whipped his head around, and Eric was standing a few meters away, watching him.

"I heard you," Benton mouthed silently.

"But not until I was close."

"True. Anyway, come and look at the caribou."

But then the hairs on Benton's neck rose again, and he turned. Eric wasn't looking at the caribou, and suddenly Benton had had enough.

"Why are you always watching me?" he whispered. They were almost nose to nose now.

"Because I..." Eric trailed off. He was still staring.

Then he crowded close and brought his mouth against Benton's. Benton reeled away in surprise and tripped. Eric lost his balance, too, and they fell over in a tangle.

Startled, the caribou thumped away. Eric pressed his mouth to Benton's again. It was wet and warm and awkward, but strangely stirring despite that. Benton opened his mouth experimentally and kissed back.

_Oh. So that was why._


End file.
